


Good Pet

by Owlteria, Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, NSFW, Not for children, Petplay, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlteria/pseuds/Owlteria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: Grell is William's new pet, but it's going to take some serious training and discipline to whip the redhead into shape.This is a series of different stories written by two different authors.





	1. Good Boy!

It wasn’t easy being a responsible pet owner. William had planned to spend the day training and playing with his new pet, but he had gotten called into Dispatch unexpectedly. An issue with documents had needed his immediate attention, and he had gone in to take care of the matter, although the entire time he had thought of his pet. He missed him, and he wanted to be with him. Once everything was done, he had hurried home.

    “Grell,” he called, as he opened the door, “I’m home.”

    There was the immediate sound of something running towards him, and Grell quickly came into view. His pet was a beautiful creature and truly one of a kind. Entirely nude except for a black collar with red studs and a small tag that read ‘Grell,’ William always had to take a moment to catch his breath when he looked at him. Grell was on all fours, just like a good pet, and he leaned down to wag his tail. The tail had been dyed red to match his hair, and it made small swishing motions as Grell moved. The plug was firmly in place, and there was no signs that Grell had tampered with it.

    His pet was learning.

    Grell ran over and his hands and knees and nuzzled William’s legs; almost knocking him over in the process. It was clear he was very eager.

    “Down, boy!” William said, “Let me in the house. If you’ve been good while I was gone, I’ll give you a treat.”

    Grell wiggled his tail before turning to walk back into the house with William followed. Everything seemed to be in order. There was no evidence that Grell had used the toilet except for the pads that William had left out, and the refrigerator hadn’t been touched. If Grell had eaten or drank, he had used his bowls.

    “You were good,” William said, as he sat down. He undid his pants, while Grell watched eagerly. Releasing himself from his underwear, he looked down at his pet. “Here’s your treat.”

    Grell crawled forward and positioned himself between William’s legs; his eyes never leaving his ‘treat.’ With a smile, he ran his tongue along William’s length before looking back up at William.

    “Yes,” William said, his voice catching slightly, “Good boy. Eat your treat.”

    Grell continued to tease for a few more minutes; rubbing his tongue in the slit before taking him into her mouth.

    William moaned softly, as he stroked Grell’s hair. He was careful with his movements because his pet had very sharp teeth, but Grell was also very talented. His head bobbed; alternative sucking and licking as he took William in deep. William fought the urge to shove forward - deeper into that hot, willing mouth. Doing so could hurt his pet, and Grell was doing such a good job.

    With another moan, William released into Grell’s mouth, who eagerly swallowed every drop. He even licked his lips.

    Such a good pet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good pet needs a comfortable collar that suits his owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to practice my English skills. I'm sorry for any mistakes in advance. 
> 
> This chapter is not written for children. Enjoy!

"I've got something for you."

Grell looked up from the couch where he was spending his lazy sunday afternoon after a successful night of heavy partying. The uncomfortable effect of the colorful drinks from that popular club still lingered somewhere in his blood circulation, irritating his entire metabolism. Getting drunk was one thing, but getting drunk with Ronald Knox was an entirely different experience from the usual "let's get drunk" weekend. Too much was never enough. And each time Grell was out with his party reaper mutual to occupy a good club or pub with him, he ended up in a hangover the next day.

But soon after William had showed up in their cozy living room, he forgot that his body was suffering from an alcoholic strike and his attention was focused on his amazing long-time boyfriend. William just came out of his home office where he was working on several reports.

William, tall and aloof as ever, sat down next to him on the couch, his slender hands carrying a little black box which immediately piqued Grell's interest. A box that fit perfectly into his palms, but too large for some jewellery, its surface looking quite exquisite and noble nonetheless. 

"A gift for me, Darling?", Grell asked and blinked down at the little case.

Curiously the redhead leaned closer, pushing a long, crimson strand of hair out of his freckled face. His heartbeat quickened in its pace when Grell's mind considered a pair of engagement rings that might be stored inside the box.

"Something like a gift, I suppose."

He noticed a slight blush around William's nose immediately when Grell took the box and opened the lid carefully.

"Oh, William!"

A surprised squeal escaped Grell's lips when he eyed the content inside the case that killed his hopes for rings: Instead there was a black leather collar with a ruby colored satin bow decorated with little shiny studs that caught the reaper's eyes. There even was a little name tag on it.

'Pet'

"I want you to wear it when I come home from work..."

Grell grinned and let William close the collar around his strong neck. It suited him perfectly.

"...pet."

"Oh William, you filthy pervert..."

A soundless gasp emerged from Grell's throat and his mischievous grin quickly disappeared when William pulled him closer, one finger hooked behind the collar, grazing his skin, their lips barely touching. The rough movement sent electric sparks all through Grell's already tense body.

"When you are wearing this collar, we are no longer equals. You have no power, no control over what's going to happen, your opinion and demands will mean nothing.", William said and leaned into Grell's shoulder, whispering in his ear while the redhead tried to get used to the overwhelming feeling of the leather collar. 

"I am your Owner and Master and you will listen to me, and submit your body and mind to me for as long as I wish." 

Grell couldn't find words to describe how much he loved this man. William's voice suddenly changed to match the coldness in his eyes so perfectly.

"Y-yes, anytime..."

William adjusted his glasses, releasing his pet, getting up from the couch to stand in front of Grell. Petting his head softly, he caressed the redhead's effeminate face, his leathered thumb ghosting over a silky pair of lips, careful not to dislodge Grell's red spectacles. 

He was a truly beautiful pet and William could see in Grell's shiny emeralds that their long-time relationship had established a unique, strong bond between them. An emotional connection made of steel and concrete, unleashing its power through trust and love. They both didn't consider themselves as merely partners anymore. Grell had invaded William's personal and emotional space just like William complied to play along Grell's secret perversions. Perhaps soulmates was the correct term to describe their extraordinary relationship.

"As long as you are my pet, you are not allowed to eat at the table or use the bathroom without my permission. I'm being referred to by anything other than my actual name. Understood, pet?"

Grell nodded submissively, his lips slightly trembling when he stared into his owner's frozen eyes. "Yes, master..."

Thinking back to their former conversations about considering petplay, William kept in mind what Grell had suggested, what he liked and what he probably shouldn't do. Although Grell said he had no specific limits, as he wasn't aware of any triggers, William preferred to be on the safe side, starting the game on a slow pace before going into anything intense with Grell.

"Get off the couch, a pet belongs to the floor.", William demanded and pointed to the floor. Grell knew he had to obey, but he utterly enjoyed it too much when William got superficially angry.

"I'm not repeating myself."

The redhead's canny smile was back for a second, until William lost his patience and grabbed him by the hair and pulled him roughly down the sofa.

"Off the couch, I said!!", he yelled and ignored Grell's delightful whimper that came along the loud thud when his body landed on the cool laminate floor.

"Master...I'm sincerely sorry..."

"Save your breath for some serious obedience training."

Finally Grell could become a slave of his perverted fantasies. Oh how long he had waited for this moment.

"Undress, pet.", William instructed calmly. Grell couldn't believe he was finally getting what he needed, that he had finally found someone to accommodate his dirty desires. And he couldn't believe it was the man he loved the most who would help him to satisfy his perverted needs.

Grell had barely started to strip and he already felt naked when William stared down on him with a glimpse of impatience flickering in his orbs. His loose red shirt dropped to the couch next to him, followed by a pair of black shorts before he stripped himself off the lacy underwear. With a stern look on his face, William's eyes slid over Grell's milky thighs, his well-toned lower body and muscular chest and he realized again how delicious that pet was.

He cupped Grell's face with both hands, before leaning down, whispering a kiss into the redhead's ear. "Are you enjoying this?", he asked, barely audible and Grell nodded, a confident smile back on his face.

"Good. Sit up and turn around. On your knees."

The redhead licked his lips and followed William's instructions, sitting down between his legs and soon he felt two strong arms around his waist and one gloved hand on his thigh.

Soft fingertips grazed over Grell's warm skin, from the freckled, rosy shoulders down over his chest. William just fondled his excited body and Grell moaned at the feeling of leather gloves twisting his erected nipples. It felt amazing.

"Do you like this, pet?"

"Hmh... yes, very much so." Grell gasped when William kissed the throat of his pet, tugging at the sensitive buds before he slid down to the redhead's abdomen.

"A-h..."

Grell was a good actor, William knew this. It made it harder for him to differentiate between honest pleasure and fake emotions but he was familiar enough with Grell's reactions and receptive body that he would break his masquerade with ease by pushing the correct buttons.

"What does pet want, hm?", William whispered into the redhead's ear, licking the delicate outer shell of it.

It took a moment for Grell to find words. "I want you to... humiliate me...defile me...crush my dignity...", he panted while William was jerking him off at the rhythm much to his liking.

It didn't take long, perhaps five minutes, until Grell fell apart with a loud groan in William's arms through a simple but effective handjob. 

The master sitting on the couch, superior to his little toy. His pet, stripped off his clothes and dignity, kneeling on the floor.

The gloved hand wrapped around his arousal combined with his master's presence sent Grell into a spiraling vortex of pleasure. The way William caressed his body so tenderly was unusually relaxing. Just like a pet should be treated; with love and a good portion of dominance.

Trembling against his owner's body, Grell tried to soothe his quick breath, looking down on his stomach and thighs.

"Go clean up your mess, pet.", William demanded and pointed to the sticky stripes of cum on the laminate. Hesitantly, still overwhelmed by his climax, Grell leaned down, hovering over his own mess before he stuck out his tongue to lap up the warm body fluid.

"Good boy.", William cooed while he was watching his pet cleaning up the floor and tasting his own cum. Grell could barely hold back a curse, as he didn't particularly like the taste of himself. But he knew his master would be mad and angry at him if he wouldn't take care of the mess he'd made.

The last drop went down his throat and Grell coughed at the bitter taste in his mouth, looking up with a humiliated expression to meet his master's eyes. William adjusted his spectacles and reached down to Grell, loosening his collar and removed it from his neck.

"Come here."

With a sigh Grell crawled over to William, slowly climbing up on the couch again, coming to rest on his boyfriend's chest, even the hangover completely forgotten. Grell had no idea that what he was about to embark on was more than he bargained for.


End file.
